Serendipity
by The Mushroom Fairy
Summary: Romance blossoms on the set of "Romeo and Juliet." Pure shonen-ai fluff. Complete.
1. Part I

Part I.  
  
Percival hummed softly to himself as he powdered his nose. Damn, but he looked charming! He smiled at his reflection in the mirror--an enchanting smile, a winning smile. This was sure to be a most triumphant evening...  
  
"I knew it!" a gruff voice said from somewhere behind the knight. "You only wanted to be in this play as an excuse to wear makeup!"  
  
Percival did not turn around; he recognized his best friend's voice even before he spotted Leo's hulking form in the dressing room mirror. The Zexen knight couldn't help but smile. Leo was making light of his attractive friend's tendency towards male relationships, but it was an old joke and Percival knew better than to take the comment offensively. Instead, he retorted, "I'll have all the beautiful boys in the castle swooning for me, so I realize how jealous you must be."  
  
The knight was to perform the lead in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet tonight. He was starring opposite Nei, a very talented young elven actress who was well-known among those living in Lake Castle. Percival was also fantastic in the heroic roles, and had been immediately cast as Romeo. Despite that Percival had no interest in the female gender, his acting ability convinced everyone who didn't know better.  
  
Leo snorted at his friend's vanity. "You wish! I hate to be the one to break the news, but, well, you see... Oh, the hell with it! The moment I heard, I couldn't wait to tell you! I've always wanted to crush your dreams, you little scene queen!"  
  
"Spit it out, already!" Percival laughed. "The show must go on!"  
  
"Maybe not," Leo smirked. "Lady Nei has come down with a sudden...flu."  
  
Percival gasped, setting down his makeup kit and staring at Leo's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Doc Tuta sent her straight to bed and told her not to move for the next two days." Leo laughed heartily, giving his stunned friend a hard slap on the back. "How do you like that?"  
  
"I don't believe I do," Percival winced. He spun around in his chair, imploring Leo with desperate eyes. "Can't someone take her place? Isn't there an understudy? An extra? A stage hand? A prop--"  
  
Percival's voice had begun to rise in pitch, until he seemed almost hysterical. Leo gave him a sharp slap in the face.  
  
The knight put a gloved hand against his reddened cheek. "Watch the makeup, you twit!"  
  
Suddenly, Nadir rushed into the room, followed by the actress playing the nurse and two actors playing knights, plus two of the set designers.  
  
"Sir Percival--have you heard?" Nadir cried, wringing his hands. "Nei's fallen ill and won't be able to perform!"  
  
Landis, a winger who had somehow gotten the part as a guard, laughed. "Hee hee... Hope she dies and burns in hell."  
  
"Landis!"  
  
"You fiend!"  
  
"How can you even think that?"  
  
Nadir ignored the outburst. "Whatever shall I do?" he wailed. His despair killed all hope anyone else might have been feeling; the director had never appeared so tragic, not even while directing rehearsals of the death scene.  
  
"What about her?" Hugo, who had helped dress the stage, piped up. He was pointing to Queen, who was playing the second guard.  
  
The tomboyish woman backed away, her hands in the air. "No way, kid! I've already got a role, and--and besides! I refuse to play the part of some weak love kitten!"  
  
"Then what else can we do?" Martha, the old woman playing the nurse, growled in frustration.  
  
There was only one person left in the room. Percival's eyes fell upon the beautiful youth, and a radiant smile slowly spread across his face.  
  
All eyes in the room turned to the delicate magician, and while some appeared doubtful, it was the best option they had. Juliet had to be played by someone who knew the lines--someone who had been at every rehearsal--someone who at least looked something like a girl...  
  
Nadir clasped his hands together under his chin as though in prayer as he begged, "Please! I realize you're only a set designer, but you're our last hope. No one else could possibly play the part!"  
  
The small magician's eyes were wide with sudden stage fright, just by being under such intense stares from his peers. But one glance at Sir Percival's pleading gaze was enough to convince him.  
  
"All right," Rody agreed with a nod. "Where's my dress?" 


	2. Part II

Part II.  
  
Okay, this is it, Percival thought from behind the wings. This is Romeo and Juliet's first actual scene together! The crowd seems happy enough... I didn't hear any boos yet or see any rotten fruit flying... Rody must be doing okay!  
  
The thought of the cute little magician made Percival's heart skip a beat. He couldn't say why, but something pleased him about this unlikely turn of events. A man, who looks like a woman, playing Juliet? It was too perfect for him, it was almost laughable.  
  
"Romeo, Romeo... Wherefore art thou Romeo? Refuse thy name, and I shall do the same..."  
  
Oops! There's my cue!  
  
Percival's gallant figure crept out of the row of fake bushes, but it seemed very real to Rody. His heart leapt to his throat and his breath caught at the mere sight. It was just as in his dreams--Sir Percival was sneaking into the castle to be with him!  
  
"I take you at your word: tell me that you love me and I'll be baptized anew; henceforth I never will be Romeo!" Percival's noble voice rang with the conviction of true love, for all to hear.  
  
Rody rushed to the edge of the balcony, leaning over in mock surprise. "Romeo! Why have you come here?? The orchard walls are high and difficult to climb, and the place death--considering who you are..."  
  
Percival threw his arms wide. "Lightly spreading love's wings, I came over these walls!"  
  
"If any of my kinsmen were to see you, they would surely kill you!" Rody cried.  
  
Percial's hands flew to his chest, placed delicately over his heart. "Alas, there lies more peril in thine eyes than twenty of their swords! Give me just your sweet look, and I shall be invincible!"  
  
Rody wanted to sigh aloud, but he knew how important this role was for Percival. He didn't dare let out his true feelings; better just to play along for now, and pray for an encore...  
  
Suddenly there was the clanking of armor somewhere offstage.  
  
Rody's head snapped up. "They approach!"  
  
Percival cast one last lingering look at his lady fair before prying his eyes away. God! He'd never seen anything so beautiful!  
  
Forcing himself behind the row of bushes again in the pretend courtyard, the Zexen knight tried desperately to calm the fast rate of his breathing. What was he feeling? Surely this was just the magic of the theater making his heart race...  
  
Landis crossed the stage, followed swiftly by Queen, playing the two guards.  
  
"Heee, hee, he! The voices came from somewhere around here..."  
  
"Don't wreck my garden!" Rody cried fearfully as Landis began jabbing his pitchfork into the shrubbery. "Er, the birds that had been resting here have all flown away because of you!"  
  
Landis cackled. "Yuh, huh, huh! Lady Juliet, we heard people talking here... Might there perhaps...be someone around...who should not really be here, hm?"  
  
"That was just me, singing to the birds!" Rody laughed a soft, effeminate giggle. "It's a false alarm."  
  
Queen put her dagger back into its sheath. "Well, then, forgive us, lady; we shall be going."  
  
As soon as the two guards exited stage right, Rody turned back to face the line of bushes, silently praying that that ogre Landis hadn't really jabbed the wicked pointed fork into Percival's tender flesh... "Romeo? If you stay here any longer, I fear for your life! Please go back for today."  
  
Percival came creeping back onto the main stage. "Juliet, though we have just spoken, must we part already?"  
  
"Madam!" Martha's voice rang from within the pretend castle.  
  
Rody's gaze flew to the doorway leading to the balcony, then back to Percival's hungry eyes. "Forgive me, but we must. I wish you a good night, a hundred--nay, a thousand times over." With a light toss of his long, black silken mane, Rody disappeared into the castle.  
  
Percival watched the retreating form with visible yearing. "A thousand times the worse, to see you go!" he cried out. "If you say you love me, show me your beautiful face once more."  
  
Almost at once, Rody rushed back onto the scene. Now the rest of the stage went dark, save for two heavenly spotlights gleaming down upon the divine pair. "Romeo, parting is such sweet sorrow!"  
  
Percival threw his arms wide and declared, "Juliet is the one for me! This, I feel, must be destiny!"  
  
"Romeo... 'Tis almost morning; oh, how I wish the sun would never rise! That we could go on talking like this forever!"  
  
The nurse called again, more urgently: "Madam! Quickly!"  
  
Rody turned to the shadow of the nurse within, then gazed down at Percival from the balcony, and gave him the sweetest of smiles. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams, Romeo..." With a slight nod, Rody improvised the script--just in case there was no repeat performance--and blew a kiss to Perci--Romeo--standing below.  
  
Percival didn't miss a beat, despite the improvised acting. He caught the kiss in his palm and pressed it to his heart. "Sleep dwell upon your eyes, peace in your breast! In that peace and in that sleep I would also share, if only I could be by your side!"  
  
As the stage dimmed to black, Percival held his breath--for several reasons. During rehearsal, more than once the front of the "castle" had toppled at just this dramatic scene. And besides that, there was the audience's reaction to consider. How would they adjust to the sudden cast switch? Had their acting been convincing? 


	3. Part III

Part III.  
  
The sudden deafening roar of enthusiastic applause gave Percival his answer.  
  
The lights flickered back on, and Percival blinked in the sudden glare, caught off guard suddenly as each of his hands were clasped by two unidentifiable cast members and the crew gave a bow. The actors smiled with relief and excitement to receive such cheers. The applause kept coming, perhaps even growing, and whistles accompanied the dozens of roses landing on and around the stage.  
  
Soon the crowd was calling for their Romeo and their Juliet, and Percival stepped forward, Rody shyly taking a place beside him. Then, to the magician's surprise, Sir Percival took his hand. Okay, so the knight was wearing a gauntlet...but it still meant a great deal to the boy who had worshiped this man from afar.  
  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the audience began chanting.  
  
Rody's eyes widened in sudden fear. Were they mocking him? Was it all a joke? What would Sir Percival think? It would be terribly disappointing--not to mention embarrassing--if the knight refused...but what if...what if he didn't?  
  
"...Rody."  
  
The young magician turned his head. Percival was standing beside him--very close beside him. So close that the knight's body heat seemed to feel even warmer than Rody's own flushed cheeks did. Sir Percival was looking down at the boy with a very serious, very tender expression. Rody fell into the friendly eyes, his body melting as the knight pulled him into an embrace. The sound of the crowd's excited murmurs was completely drowned out by the furious pounding of blood in Rody's ears as his heart nearly burst with excitement.  
  
And then Sir Percival's lips were upon his, and Rody swooned.  
  
Percival knew that the crowd knew that Rody was not a woman. And he certainly knew that Rody was not a woman. Yet...yet everyone expected a kiss from Romeo to Juliet, no matter who was playing the part!  
  
But it mattered to Percival. He might not have done it if Nei was his co-star, but with Rody...but with Rody, it was irresistable.  
  
The knight seemed to catch the boy off guard--either that or Rody was a damned fine actor. He didn't even try to resist as Percival pulled him close, holding him gently and lowering his head. Rody's eyes closed and his lips came together in a sweetly formed kiss before Percival's mouth even found them. But he did find those lips, and he touched them with his own as romantically as Romeo could have ever imagined kissing his Juliet.  
  
And then...and then it was over. The crowd went insane with cheers and screams of delight. A huge grin spread across Percival's own face as he took another bow.  
  
For a moment Rody stood in place as though stunned. It had really happened...hadn't it? Percival...had kissed him...and everyone...was happy! Most especially Rody. But then Sir Percival was smiling as though pleased with his own performance, and bowing again.  
  
Oh, so that's it, Rody sighed inwardly. He was just playing to the crowd. Oh, well, he thought, as he curtsied just the way Nei would have. It's better than anything I could have ever gotten from him under normal circumstances.  
  
But still...he wished it could have lasted--even for just a little longer. 


	4. Part IV

Part IV.  
  
Rody sang softly to himself as he painted the backdrop for the final act of the play. It was still a couple weeks away, but he wanted it to look perfect for the really romantic scene--the part where Romeo and Juliet take their lives in the name of love. The magician didn't know that somewhere on the other side of the scene, a certain knight was listening to his sweet voice with growing feelings of admiration...and something stronger.  
  
"Hi, ho!" Nei giggled, waltzing onto the stage in her green checkered outfit. "Miss me?" She winked at Percival. "Sorry, love. Didn't mean to ditch you last Friday, but I'm all better now!"  
  
"You...are?" Percival asked with a forced smile, trying not to sound disappointed.  
  
"You...are?" Landis also asked, but made no attempt to hide the disappointment in his tone. "Damn!"  
  
"Nei!" Nadir cried. "My darling! It's about time! Glad to see you're feeling better. Now go get changed, quickly. Dress rehearsal begins in fifteen minutes, everyone!"  
  
The cast all rushed off to finish getting ready for their parts in the third act that was to be performed tonight. Percival, however, wasn't as excited as everyone else seemed to be. Had they forgotten--already? It had only been a week ago... The balcony scene with sweet Rody... Percival hadn't forgotten. It had been hell trying to learn his new lines while thinking of only one thing: that kiss he'd so innocently placed on Rody's beautiful lips. If he'd only known how he would feel afterwards...how he would long for another taste of that perfect mouth...he would have made that kiss last a hundred--nay, a thousand times longer--!  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Ee--! I mean--ahem!--I'm sorry, Sir Percival."  
  
The knight had been so lost in his daydream that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. "Rody!" he cried, his voice squeaking. What just happened? he demanded of himself. Why had he suddenly become a frightened teenager in front of this boy? It was only a kiss, right? No big deal. Nothing to get so worked up about, certainly! ...Right?  
  
"Excuse me, S-sir..."  
  
"No; my fault, entirely," Percival cut in. "I didn't wreck anything, did I?" Somehow, the prop Rody had been painting for the final scene had gotten knocked over. Percival reached down to lift the fake wooden headstone.  
  
"No--wait! Sir Percival--don't touch--! ...that..."  
  
It was too late. The Zexen knight, always eager to lend a hand, had gotten black paint smeared across his uniform. "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry, Rody..." the knight murmured. "I just ruined your prop!" The letters "R.I.P." had smeared as though bleeding tears.  
  
"Your uniform!" Rody cried in equal dismay. "That's permanent paint! Oh, Sir Percival--I'm so sorry!"  
  
Percival waved off the apology. "It doesn't matter. I have plenty more uniforms in my closet. But all your hard work...and then I ruined it..."  
  
"Oh, there are dozens of tombstones on the set; what's one more? Don't worry!" Rody said adamantly.  
  
They looked at each other, both suddenly feeling ridiculous for making a scene about such small accidents. Then they burst out laughing.  
  
"I feel so silly!" Rody giggled. "I really am sorry, though, Sir."  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Percival said, his expression softening as his last laugh faded away. "My name is Perc--"  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Nadir called.  
  
"Oops! Now I've made you late!" Rody worried.  
  
"It was worth it," Percival sighed. Rody turned to look at him sharply. "I hope we 'bump' into each other again sometime." He smiled and walked into the dressing room, leaving the boy to wonder with thundering heart.  
  
"Oh, Romeo!" Nei sighed, in character. "Do you believe we shall ever meet again?"  
  
Percival fought the urge to speak his mind, and instead spoke the lines he'd rehearsed. "I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve. For sweet discourses in our times to come."  
  
"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this! I see a vision of you dead in a tomb! Is it just me, or are you looking pale?"  
  
"Trust me, love, in my eye so do you; dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu!"  
  
That last line of the act complete, Percival had to hold his breath so he wouldn't let out a sigh of relief as he made his final exit for the evening. It wasn't until he was back in his dressing room that he was able to breathe easily.  
  
"Ancient damnation! O, most wicked fiend!"  
  
Percival heard Nei giving her soliloquy--the final scene of act three. It was a powerful performance, to be sure. Nei was very awe-inspiring. But with Percival... Dammit, there was no chemistry! There was no possible way for him to even fake love with her. It just wasn't possible, and the audience was not to be fooled. There was only one person with whom Percival could appear to be the perfect lover. It was obvious that this Romeo would never take his life for that Juliet.  
  
"--if all else fail, myself have the power to die!"  
  
Finally! It was over. There was applause, but it didn't shake the rafters the way it had the previous week. The cheers were muffled from the knight's dressing room. Percival didn't dare go back out there, even if he hadn't doubted that the cast had been called in to take a bow. If he walked onto that stage now, he felt for sure the audience would shout for Rody to come back. And it wasn't fair to Nei.  
  
And, Percival thought a bit selfishly, it isn't fair to me. 


	5. Part V

Part V.  
  
The play was finished--for tonight, at least. Percival sat alone on the stage, still in his Romeo costume, his feet dangling over the edge. At least, he thought he was alone. But the sound of shuffling caught his attention, and he turned his head. Rody was moving onto the stage, but instead of shuffling as the knight had assumed, he was sweeping; it was the sound of the magician's broom that Percival had heard. The knight's face lit up when he saw the boy, but then he realized that Rody was dirty. The boy's cheek had a streak of something like soot across it, and his clothes were dusty. He was cleaning the theater all by himself!  
  
Percival frowned and climbed to his feet. "...Rody?"  
  
The boy jumped, dropping his broom onto the stage's hard, wooden floor.  
  
Oh, no! Rody thought in dismay. He must have heard me! The magician had been reciting lines from an upcoming scene as he worked--a scene he would have liked to have played in with Sir--with Percival.  
  
Rody tried to hide his sudden blush by reaching down to retrieve the broom handle, but the knight bent over at the same time, and from a crouching position, they bumped heads.  
  
Percival watched in avid fascination as a few strands of ebony hair slipped from the boy's tie and fell into his face, and couldn't resist the urge to tuck the hair behind the boy's ear. He reached out to twist the strands around his finger, ever so gently... For just an instant too long, Percival's hand lingered on Rody's flushed cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry--" they both started, then laughed again.  
  
"You have to stop apologizing to me," Percival said quietly as the pair straightened up, the broom forgotten. "Especially when it's my fault..."  
  
"All right...Sir Percival." Rody looked up into the older man's eyes feeling as though he were walking in a dream--a very familiar dream.  
  
"And don't call me 'Sir' anymore," the knight murmured softly, moving even closer.  
  
"...Then what shall I call you?" Rody whispered, feeling the same kind of flutter as he had the first time they'd kissed.  
  
Percival reached out and put his arms warmly around the boy's shoulders, drawing him nearer. "You can call me 'yours'..."  
  
"...Oh..." Rody couldn't say anything else in that final instant before Percival's lips captured his. He tried to think of something poetically romantic to whisper to describe his feelings, but he just couldn't get anything out save a happy sigh. By the way Percival was holding him--was kissing him--told him that indeed actions spoke louder than words.  
  
The kiss ended all too soon, just as before, but this time Rody felt secure in the knowledge that it wasn't just for show; there were sincere feelings behind that touch.  
  
"...Was that wrong of me?" Percival asked quietly, but he didn't let Rody go.  
  
The magician's palms rested on the knight's chest. For once he was glad that Percival was not in his armor. He looked great in uniform, but...he probably wouldn't have felt this nice.  
  
Rody couldn't answer the question. He just looked up into Percival's eyes like a lovesick puppy.  
  
"You're right," Percival said suddenly, letting go of the boy's shoulders and taking a step back. "I shouldn't have--without permission, most especially... That was very wrong, Rody, and I'm sorry. Can you ever...forgive...me...? Rody, what's wrong?!"  
  
The boy had begun to cry.  
  
"What have I done? Oh, Rody... I'm so sorry... I never should have--this is all my fault!"  
  
The boy shook his head hard. "No! Please, please don't say it was wrong! Don't take it back! I needed it--I need you!"  
  
"...Rody..." Percival hadn't been so touched since...since last week's moving performance. This, however...this was no act; this was for real. And it was beautiful.  
  
"Please!" Rody begged, rushing forward to clasp hold of the knight's shirtfront. "Don't let me go--Percival!"  
  
The knight need not have been asked twice. He brought his arms up once again to encircle the trembling body and hold it to his own in a warm embrace. He let the boy sob for a few minutes, realizing with an aching heart that he hadn't been the only one to suffer in silence over the past week.  
  
As Rody calmed himself, Percival felt the temptation to try another kiss. He decided to work up to it, though, instead of rushing Rody again. He began to gently massage the boy's back, squeezing him tightly. Then he bent his head to take a deep breath of the scent of Rody's beautiful hair.  
  
But the boy had been cleaning for half an hour, and he was covered in dirt and dust. Percival tried to hold it back, but his body refused to listen, and he let out a sneeze.  
  
Rody pulled away. "I'm so sorry! I forgot...I didn't meant to get you dirty..."  
  
"My fault," Percival sniffled. "Let me help you sweep up this mess, then we'll try again after we've cleaned up, okay?"  
  
Rody's eyes grew large and round. "...Really?"  
  
"Of course!" Percival said. "You don't think I'd let you get away from me after that, do you?"  
  
It took them another hour and a half, but they finally finished sweeping the audotorium and trashing the excess litter lying about. Afterwards, they clasped grimy hands as they walked to the exit. "...When can I see you again?"  
  
It was Percival who asked.  
  
"Any time," Rody said sincerely. "But please let it be soon."  
  
Percival was touched. "Fine, then: how about tomorrow evening? We can have dinner in my room, then you can help me learn my new lines, okay?"  
  
Rody gasped. "...Dinner...together? In your room?"  
  
Percival looked uncomfortable. "I'm moving too fast...?"  
  
"Nonono! I'll be there!"  
  
Percival smiled down at the boy. "Can I have one last kiss?"  
  
Who am I to refuse...? Rody happily tilted his head to receive Percival's sweet parting gift, then he watched his fantasy-come-true walk out the door. 


	6. Part VI

Part VI.  
  
Percival rearranged the vase of flowers on the dining table for the dozenth time. Everything had to be...just so... It had to look perfect for Rody.  
  
Suddenly there was a light tapping on the door.  
  
Omigodomigodomigod! That's him!  
  
Percival checked himself in the mirror one last time, making sure he looked presentabe. He scowled at his reflection, realizing how flushed he appeared. He was nervous and excited--and it showed.  
  
Somehow, he made it to the door and managed to get it open. He greeted Rody with a bright smile. "Come on in!" he said with his friendliest tone.  
  
"Hope I'm not too early...or too late...?"  
  
"...Depends on how you look at it," Percival laughed. "If I had to wait another instant I'd have died on the spot; but on the other hand, dinner's not quite finished."  
  
Rody smiled with pleasure as the knight looked him over with a smile. The magician had on clean black robes today over white pants, his hair tied neatly--but not too neatly as to not slip at some most convenient time--and he smelled of the sweetest honeysuckle.  
  
"I missed you..." Percival started, but then a bell rang, announcing that a servant was bringing in their meal.  
  
"So who's the lucky gal--er, hello...Rody." Louis tried not to look too confused as he set up the romantic candlelight dinner. Rody just smiled softly, but didn't blush. If Percival had invited him to his room for dinner, there was nothing wrong with being caught there, was there, now?  
  
"Enjoy your meal...gentlemen." Louis bowed and backed out of the door, closing it gently behind him.  
  
"This smells delicious!" Rody cried. Percival smiled sweetly and removed a covering on one of the dishes for Rody to inspect. "Ooh, how did you know this was my favorite?!" the magician cried in astonishment.  
  
Percival rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "...I asked Estella."  
  
"My magic instructor?!" Rody let out a laugh. "How very clever!"  
  
The two enjoyed a vegetarian meal--although Percival really didn't understand the boy's distaste for juicy meat--and had fine wine to splash it down with.  
  
Afterwards, they settled into a semi-awkward silence, in which they both knew what they wanted to do, but each afraid to make the first move.  
  
Rody finally cleared his throat. "...Should we have a look at your lines now?"  
  
"We could...but I'd rather look at you." Percival's gaze danced back and forth between Rody's two eyes across the table. He loved the way the boy's glittering irises lit up with candlelight and gentle bashfulness... He is sooo beautiful...  
  
Rody could only smile. He'd never felt this way before. Percival made him feel so special! So wanted. So...loved.  
  
"Would it be okay...if I held you, for just a little while?" Percival asked softly.  
  
Rody nodded with a faint smile. "Please."  
  
They stood together, and Rody's heart began pounding with uncertainty. For how long was a little while'? In what manner did Percival wish to hold him? How close, and was Rody expected to make the first move?  
  
He didn't need to worry about it. Percival walked over to him and put his arms around him, just as before. He pulled him very close, and Rody felt himself melting into that embrace the same as before. Very slowly, he brought his arms up to hug Percival around the waist, pressing his face against the taller man's chest.  
  
Percival sighed happily, kissing the top of Rody's head. He began to sway, rocking the boy as though they were slow-dancing. Oh, that would have been beautiful! But with musicians present they couldn't have this deep feeling of privacy, this intense togetherness that could only be achieved by being alone together.  
  
"Rody? Can I kiss you now?"  
  
"...Please..."  
  
That gentle politeness was driving Percival crazy. He wanted to melt that boy into a lump of sugar and eat him up!  
  
But he settled for a kiss, this one by far the sweetest--being the first they shared equally and permissively while in private quarters without possibility of interruption.  
  
After a time, Percival broke the tender contact, stroking Rody's cheeks with his fingertips. "You are so beautiful," he said. "You make me feel things I've never felt with anyone else before."  
  
"...I feel them, too..."  
  
"Rody... I wish you could play Juliet."  
  
Rody shook his head. "It was Nei's part first; it wouldn't be right to take it from her. I can help you practice, though," he said supportively.  
  
Percival nodded. "Okay, then." He didn't look very happy, though. He really, really wanted to be seen onstage with Rody. He wanted everyone to share a piece of the happiness he'd found...  
  
"Hey, don't be so sad!" Rody said, placing a comforting hand on the knight's arm. "Next time, we'll try out for something together! What's Nadir's next play about, anyway?"  
  
Percival gave a snort. "The Match Girl. It's about a...girl...and matches..."  
  
"...Oh."  
  
"Forget about it," Percival said, running a hand lovingly along Rody's arm, watching the action with his own eyes. "I decided to give up acting after this play is finished, anyway."  
  
"What?!" Rody cried, feeling more at ease to speak without those tender grey eyes seeing into his soul. "But you--you're terrific! Just think, Percival! If you hadn't been a part of this play, we never would have met...never would have--"  
  
"That's a good reason to stop now," Percival said softly, raising his gaze back to his darling's. "I've got you, so there's no reason for me to go on acting, is there?"  
  
Rody could hardly argue with that. 


	7. Part VII

Part VII.  
  
Two weeks passed. It was the final performance, the end of the play, and Percival was more nervous than ever about being on stage. In fact, he couldn't recall ever having had stage fright before; he was a fine actor, and was confident with his ability to perform. But things had altered since this time last week. Not only could he not pretend to be in love with Nei, now he was truly in love with someone else, and this past week spent with Rody was the most wonderful time of his life. If he kissed Nei in front of people, the way he wanted to kiss Rody in front of people...wasn't that betrayal?  
  
"You're being silly," Rody sighed, but he was actually flattered that Percival felt so obligated to him already. He hung his arms around Percival's neck from behind as the actor prepared for his next scene.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind?" he asked worriedly. "I won't kiss Nei if it's going to bother you..."  
  
"Percival, I trust you!" Rody insisted. "I know it's just for pretend."  
  
"...It feels real."  
  
"Well, you know what I mean. Hey, if it helps, just pretend you're kissing me." Rody blushed very lightly. It seemed so strange to say something like that to Sir Percival! Even though they had kissed several times this past week, mostly they had talked and held hands as they walked through the gardens of Lake Castle.  
  
Percival's reflection in the mirror brightened.  
  
"...Pretend...I'm kissing...you... Rody, that's brilliant! If I think about you, I'll kiss Nei so romantically, tonight's crowd will surely be more satisfied! Okay! No more half-acting for me!" He jumped out of his chair and spun around to face his lover. "How do I look?"  
  
Rody sighed in admiration. "Gorgeous, as usual."  
  
"I can do this...can't I?"  
  
"You can, Percival."  
  
"Rody?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"...Your makeup--!"  
  
"I have to remember this kiss for when I have to kiss Nei." Percival still didn't look happy with the prospect.  
  
"Well, okay then." Rody stepped closer, taking a now-familiar place in the knight's tender hold. Percival didn't kiss him right away, however. First, he cupped Rody's hand with one of his, while his arm slipped around the boy's slender waist. He stroked the soft cheek gently, brushing the perfect mouth, while gazing deeply into Rody's eyes. "Percival--!" Rody gasped, feeling his knees go weak under such a look.  
  
The strong Zexen knight caught Rody in his arms as the boy nearly fell, then gave him the longest, deepest, most romantic kiss ever.  
  
Rody murmured incoherently with the desire he suddenly felt. His lips parted just enough for Percival's tongue to slip past his teeth to deepen the kiss. Rody's thighs trembled with a sudden, intense new hunger and he clung to the knight with desperation.  
  
But then Percival released him with a tight squeeze. "I... Rody... Rody--I love you."  
  
"...That's the signal that someone is coming! What, with a torch! Hide me!"  
  
The magician struggled to stand as Percival turned to the stage door. "--!!!"  
  
"That's my cue, darling. I'll see you tonight?"  
  
Rody held two fingers to his lips, nodding mutely, gripping the dressing table with his other hand as he watched Percival walk across the room. Before the knight walked out onto the stage, he gave Rody a loving smile.  
  
Nei looked down at Percival's lifeless form with something akin to disbelief on her lovely elvish face. "Romeo, what has happened? Why do you not awake? Was this poison that you held in this bottle? Alas! The bottle is empty... I will drink the poison from your lips, and pray I will join you in peace."  
  
Think about Rody...think about Rody...think about Rody...  
  
Rody was watching from just beyond the stage. Juliet knew it, though the knowledge confused her, but Romeo was dead to the world.  
  
As Nei bent over Percival's body, sprawled on the simulated sepulcher floor, she thought she heard someone yawn.  
  
Dammit! she thought angrily. What's wrong here? The first act of the play was perfect! Everyone loved me! Now, since I've come back, all I hear is, 'Where's that cute kid, Rody?' I'm sick of it! And in that instant, Nei made up her mind to do something dramatic. I'm an actress! she thought. I'll save this play by doing the only thing I can--I'll improvise! 


	8. Part VIII

Part VIII.  
  
"What's this?" Nei asked in sudden wonder, forgetting the poison for the moment. "Why, 'tis the letter from Friar Lawrence that never reached my love! No--no! It is a letter from Romeo to me! My sweet says...his letter says, he has fallen in love with another. My love intended to leave me all along! Why, 'tis for the fair Rosalind he gives his heart."  
  
Nei looked up and cast a look to the hidden audience.  
  
"If this is how it must be, then, my Romeo...awaken from your sleeping potion and greet your true love. I can not live to shame my family name, but I forgive you for all. As long as you are happy with...Rosalind...I can rest in peace." As planned, Juliet drew a dagger and pierced her own heart.  
  
The audience gasped at the surprise ending.  
  
Rody stepped gracefully from the wings and knelt down next to Percival. "Oh, Romeo!" he sighed. "Please awaken from your slumber. Parris is slain, and Juliet is no more. Rise, so that you may receive full pardon and marry me!" With that, the small magician bent over on his knees and kissed Percival's mouth, as tenderly as just a moment ago. The auditorium was dead silent; the audience was on the edge of their chairs...  
  
And then Romeo woke up. Romeo woke up and pulled Rod--er, Rosalind--into his arms with a kiss that melted the hearts of all who were present.  
  
The curtains fell, only to reopen a few moments later with the entire cast and crew onstage for their final bow.  
  
The crowd applauded louder than ever, and bouquets fell as from the sky, as whistles and cheers fell upon the ears of the gracious actors.  
  
Before Percival pulled Rody into his arms for another crowd-pleasing smooch, he mouthed a grateful 'thank you' to Nei. She nodded with a smile, then clapped with everyone else as Percival wrapped his arms around his true love.  
  
The End 


End file.
